


How to rise your Dragon! The expert guide for new parents

by Gunter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Dragons chicks, F/M, Great A+ parenting, Papa!Rumple, Rumbelle Christmas in July, SuperMama!Belle, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunter/pseuds/Gunter
Summary: After an accident with a Dragon Egg, that has nothing to do with Belle, the dark castle find itself with a new occupant. Join Rumple and Belle in their new journey into parenthood.





	1. What to expect when expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myotherblogisadragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myotherblogisadragon).



> I warn you, my original lenguaje is not english and i don´t have a beta sooo it could have (and probably has) spelling mistakes. So sorry, if you have any suggestions to correct it please tell me.

The outside of the mountain was absolutely gelid, even when the elusive spring has arrived bathing the land with patches of green and painting the sky of a intense blue colour.

Climbing the final tram of the mountain towards the dark castle, Rumpelstiltskin checked once again in his precious cargo, fruit of his last deal. The dark amber Egg shined in different colours and shades as the midday light hitted its surface. For the moment the new item of his large collection rested unharmed inside his bag. It was so fragile and easily affected by magic that he couldn't use magic around it.

Which means peasantry ways of transporting it back home. Thank the Gods, the poor soul in need decide to met him in a close city.

Even then the return home had been painstakingly long. One rent carriage from the city, followed by a cart to the outside of the forest. A cart! the image he had made sitting in the back of the cart with the hay, some still cling to his hair, make him grateful that there were not reflective objects along the way. Why Regina will have a day field if she saw him like that!

At the edge of the dark woods the peasant refused to go further for fear of breaking into the Dark One lands.

It would had been amusing any other day to drop the disguise and reveal himself as the infamous sorcerer, but he was cold, tired, he missed Belle (Because of afternoon tea related business nothing else!), and was feeling so undignified in his awkward return home that he just started the track on foot at snail pace...not pun intended.

Why on earth had he through the top of a mountain was a good idea for his castle…ah yes, the solitude! except for those desperate enough to try to reach him at home, there was not a single soul other than himself around for miles. Well that was not quite right now was it? His Belle “NO! wrong through”, his maid was in the castle with him now.

The through warmed the sorcerer. He really hadn't notice how lonely being alone was until he had Belle living with him. This last three days away from her had been ~~terri~~...upsetting. He somehow had got used to have her around.

Then again the deal was necessary. He needed some ingredients, very rare and difficult ingredients, for the next steps of a potion he was currently working on. And the dragon egg was utterly necessary to an exchange for them.

Or so said the dealer.

Finally reaching the door, Rumple let himself in. Belle didn't seemed to be in the great hall so she must be in her library. No that he was looking for her! It was just in his way to his workplace in the tower. Once he leave his things safely in the room, he will be free to search for his maid...because she should be cleaning of course! nothing else.

Arranging his things in a safely manner on the top of the table, he took a little detour to light up the chimney, “Really, you call this spring?”, to warm his chilled body. God he hated the cold. He really needed his tea.

Maybe he could surprise… scare! Belle in the library and then they could had tea together? With a wicked smile the sorcerer disappeared.

* * *

 

At the beginning she was not quite sure what it was that interrupted her lecture, as she lie sitting in one of the plush chairs of the library.

"A change in the ambient" through Belle but why… Rumple was back!

Even without having seen the man, the maid had leaned to feel the difference in the castle. A spread of warm and a homely feel always seemed to accompany the return of the sorcerer when he came back from one of his deals.

It always make her think that the magic that keeped things in order and clean, really there was no need of a maid in this place, had supply the castle with a breath of life. And as such it waited and received it's master often reflecting the man current needs. Which meant that he was cold.

Closing her book, Belle quickly got up.

She had just came back from the kitchen not 10 min ago with a hot pot of tea in town, it was probably still hot for a cup. Picking up the tray, she made her way out the library.

Where to go? the hall was an obvious answer, but the sorcerer generally make his way to his tower first to drop his things before going back to the hall to spin.

The tower was forbidden for Belle but, if he wasn't working in something very dangerous, Rumple usually let her in and sometimes she could sneak histories about various artifacts that she were “Under no exception whatsoever” as he had say one afternoon moving a finger in front of her face “to touch!“.

A smile blossomed in the beauty face, for all his nonsensical way Rumple worried about her and her happiness in her current condition of perpetual maid of the castle.

This last days without him had been long, she had grown to cherish the time they spend together.

Carefully climbing the stairs, she realized the door was open. He was obviously there then.

Silently entering, she saw him next to the fire. His back to her in all his leather clothed glory. He however did not seemed to realize her presence, it seemed absorbed in his own thoughts while it looked at the chimney flames.

It was not often that Belle caught him with his guard low and she still wanted to pay back all the times he appeared out of thin air to scare the hell out of her in the early days of their living arrangements. But then when she was pondering if surprise him was the wisest choice while slowly putting the tea tray in a chair, she drew up her gaze to find him gone.

Where could he be? he was just there! Surely he was trying to prank her back, well no if Belle could find him first!

Moving across the room, Belle checked behind the curtains, behind the chairs, across the various bulky equipment of the alchemist, under the table. It was then that drawing herself up she came across with a particularly interesting piece of Pottery?  If you see it from a certain angle it looked like a coloured crystal. No, wrong since it was... could it be? an Egg.

A big, goldish coloured, odd egg that didn't look as anything she had ever look before. She gently ran a finger across the eggshell, feeling the odd texture, when something inside the egg moved.

Started she hit the table with her leg trying to get away from it, the sudden movement make the egg move across the table to the other edge. Belle jumped back over the table trying to catch the egg as it quickly dropped to the floor without any luck.

The egg meet the floor with a loud tud.

Cursing herself Belle rounded the table and lowered her body to sit beside it and inspect the damage. It wasn't so much, just a few cracks and the thing inside keep moving, so it was safe, Right?

Putting the egg back where it was, she checked twice it couldn't roll from there again.

Maybe she could make a quick retreat and pretend she was never there? But a voice cut the idea short.

“What is going on?” There was Rumple again, on the umbral of the door. Dammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	2. Congratulations! the birth has been a success

Many times Rumple had cursed - not literary - the curiosity of his maid, even as it was so endearing the look in her face when she discovered something new, rapt in attention, those big blue eyes focus on his as if…

FOCUS! Noisy maid where she should not be. 

“Deary! Didn't i told you not to touch anything in my workspace? It could be “ Dangerous, you could die! was on the tip of his tongue but he charged at last moment, he was the Dark one, he didn't care. Right keep repeating that “broken by your clumsiness. I need everything here safe for trade”

“Ummm” She looked guilty, something was amiss.

Looking around, nothing seem to be missing...no that's not right. Something could be missing, he had many things, but for the life of him he couldn't find what was exactly not there.

Belle moved around the table and came to stand just before him.

“Yes? There is something you may want to tell me?” Continued the sorcerer raising an eyebrow.

She looked up to him biting tantalising her lower lip….for all that is dark, FOCUS! Guilty, pretty, maid in the middle of forbidden workspace looking guilty and …

“Wait! What happened to my Dragon Egg?” That was! Nothing was amiss, the egg was just moved from where he had leave it.

He had hardly any time to form suspicions as to why when Belle spilled the beans.

“I came in, looking for you!” she quickly reassured  “and i was just looking at it, i didn't meant to touch it! but..i did. And the egg moved!!! and then falled… all alone! to the floor and them...and them...boom!”

Dammit! This is why he can't leave nice things around Belle.

“I don't think is broken, just a little...shaken?” the maid supply. Damn those puppy eyes!

“What did i tell you about touching the thing inside this room?” scolded the wizard. He couldn't just relent because Belle was pouting, not matter how prettily.

“But...I just...look, it moved and it caught me for surprise. I wasn't expecting…"

“Wait. Come again?”

“It caught me for surprise?”

“No, the other part”

“It moved?” seeing that was what catch his attention she continued ”It moved! at last something inside move. What kind of egg is by the way?”

Even if she was in problems Belle was not one for leaving her curiosity unsatisfied.

“Then is not broke, its hatching! Dammit that was not supposed to pass for another month or so” Rumple quickly magicked his bestiary to hand.

Quickly scanning it with magic, there was no information about dragons in generally, only legends and folk.

“Is it something bad? the little one will come to harm like, you know, a premature baby?” continued the beauty as he keep trying to find a solution. 

“No, provably the lummox who make the deal with me lie about the months of the egg” Maybe if he magicked the comprador to the tower? …

Another person would had leaved the issue there, but no Belle. After al Rumple keep answering in a distracted fashion. A half answer was better than no answer at all.

“and that's something bad because…” 

“Because it should hatch once in possession of his final master. You see Dragons became attached to the first face they see, those are recognised as their guardians” … But if he magicked the other party here it will exposed him as desperate to get rid of the egg, he didn't like not to had the upper hand in a deal. This will expose him!

“Dragon?! That's a dragon egg? i thought they were extinct...”

“No, but near” aggg, think Rumple!!

“Look a paw!” the little limb had broken part of the left side of the eggshell. It had tiny, pointy nails and was covered in tiny golden scales.

It was the most amazing and beautiful thing Belle had ever see. Birth was really a thing of beauty.

Rumpelstiltskin did not hear her speak, as he was in deep throughs solving his new dilema. Maybe if he closed the tower, the baby will not see anyone and when he agreed with the buyer, he will let the man in and so the dragon will bond with him! they had to get out of there fast for his plan to work.

“Awww, Look those pretty wings!” that stopped him. He forgot the wild card in his plan: Belle.

“We need to leave dearie” say the sorcerer trying to grab her hand so he could magic them away.

“Look at this little guy!” 

Both spoke at the same time, so at the beginning Rumple through he was hearing wrong.

Belle was near the table and had just picked up a part of the remaining eggshell. The dragon egg had hatched.

The thing had all it`s body out now. It saw them with it's big red eyes and chirped happily.

Well so good for a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	3. The baby is here! Now what?

The little dragon was beautiful, at least in Belle's opinion.

After picking the little one up, the maid used a tea towel at hand to clean the remainder liquid and small remainings of the eggshells that clinged to its skin. The dragon moved and chirped, looking up to her with those big ruby eyes all the while.

It's golden skin gleamed in the light of the tower, the little scales smooth beneath her fingers. She had always through that dragons would have cold blood like other reptiles but it was amazingly warm.

Meanwhile Rumple had let himself drop on the seat besides Belle.

The drake had quickly imprinted in them, making his deal with the mad king of westeros more difficult but not entirely impossible. Still when he explained more calmly the full extent of the situation to Belle she soon put him out of such idea.

“He imprinted in us Rumple! We cannot just exchange him like an object.” maybe she had spend little time with the little one, but if the dragon belived Belle was it's mother she was going to treat it as a mother would.

“I trade…”

“Don't said that, it's hearing!”

“So?”

“I don't want for it to think it's unwanted” whispered Belle, looking down all the time as if to check the dragon was not overhearing.

“FINE! Some things come to my possession with the idea of an exchange, said thing was here for such motive not to pass as a glorified mascot!”

“It's our baby now!” our baby?! OUR?!! since when he was father of the little beast? Not that he minded having children with Belle….FOCUS!

“What?”

“I meant to said, it look up at us as if we were it parents. How would you feel if your parents were to trade you away for their own gain?”

Rumple was able to answer that question, his parents had trade him away for their own gain in a way or another. The hopeless feeling of not being enough, of being unloved not matter how much his aunts tried to convince him otherwise.

Looking back at the newborn, he just knew that he wasn't going to be able to trade it now. Not when Belle wanted the lizard, no when he had so much in common with it.

“Alright i will let it stay. But you will have to look over it, and make sure it doesn't break anything or disrupt my peace of mind”

With a crushing one arm bear hug and a muffle litany of thanks, all of Rumple resentment at the failed deal lifted. Letting him go, and didn't he miss her warmth already, she focused again in the dragon on her lap.

“Did you hear little one, im your mama” The way her face light up should be illegal. It was a pity the smile didn't dure.

“RUMPLE!!!” the alarm in her voice was clear.

“What`s wrong?”

“It's not moving!” she say, picking carefully the dragon up for him to inspection.

“Maybe it doze off?”

“There is something wrong with it! It feels cooler than before”

There was something obviously wrong with it. The youngling did not moved as much as when it was just born, and looked pale. It opened one of it's ruby eyes and chirped pitifully. The sorcerer didn't know how to remedy this.

“What do we do?! The book! The bestiary you just had in hand before...”

“It doesn't have vital information in dragons. I...i don't know, i don't know much of them either!”  

“There must be a book about this somewhere!” exclaimed the frustrated and tired beauty. ”God we don't have the time to search!”

She was right, the little one seemed more weak each passing minute.

“Well... there is someone we can ask, but you are not going to like it” the wizard provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	4. Your own dragon counselor?

That's how Rumple ended up bringing Maleficent with him as quickly as possible, which cost him some black market items in his possession. It was a credit to Belle's bravery that she was willing to put aside her fear of the Dragon Queen in favor of helping the little sod.

After checking the dragon, under the hawk eyes of Belle, she explained to the new parents that it needed to be warm at all times the first month. Usually the baby dragons snuggle to their parents or sibling to keep them warm since they got no hair to maintain their inner warm, and the drifty tower wasn't helping matters.

Making sure the dragon was well covered in Belle's arms on a blanket Rumple magicked into existence, the enchantress give them a basic of how to feed him. It was a him apparently.

“Congratulations! it a boy, you must be proud parents” the witch said in her usual sultry tone.

Rumple was sure she was laughing at them the full time, but besides the shine in her eyes, said amusement didn't reflected in the rest of her person.

She also give them a book with the basics of dragon raising from here until his adolescence.

"Shall you need more help, and believe me you will especially when it reach adolescence, fell free to call me again" under all her bark she was as kind with children as the old sorcerer.

And, after securing the promised items, she quickly take her leave.

* * *

 

After relocating to Belle`s rooms, she decided that the lucky bastard - not him obviously - was going to sleep on her bed from now on,. Checking that the little dragon was warm, feed, and sleep, Rumple began to take his leave. 

“Wait where are you going?” her voice stopped him in his tracks.

“I had issues to finish dearie” he was in fact running away from her room. It was hers, it smelled like her and it was altogether to tempting. Specially as the maid had taken seat in the mattres besides the sleeping tike. It was homely, he could imagine their own child there beside her…FOCUS! “you are the one who had to take care of the lizard!”

“You know this a conjunct work, Maleficent say it. Now came here and let's read the book”

Signing the wizard seated in the floor besides the bed and waited. Soon Belle began to read.

 _“Congratulations new parents in your new bundle of joy…”_ a cof in the head met his huf at those words. “... _Here you got your steps guide for successful rise your little egg to be a strong dragon who could bring you pride in destroying lands_? Rumple is this safe?” Wondered the maid.

“I wouldn't know but we really don't have many options”

“Maybe we should skip those steps in which killing, kidnapping and conquering others are mentioned?”

“And take out all the fun in parenting? We already skipped the fun part of actually making the..” his mind caught up with his mouth in said moment and finally shut him up. Maybe she hadn't understand?...

Looking up, Belle`s color showed she did understood his meaning.

The wizard felt his own face flush in response, sometimes he was glad about his odd skin if it mean said flush did not show.

Hiding behind the book, Belle continued to read to lift the awkwardness that hanged heavily in the air.

“Shall we start with the first step?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	5. Do you have a favourite Aunt or a beloved great great great father? Naming your Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close Evilsnowswan, very close ;)

_STEP 1: Do you have a favourite Aunt or a beloved great great great father? Naming your Dragon_

It seemed a simple step, it was not. Then again nothing was simple with Rumple, Belle through.

It usually didn't bother her, in fact it that was one of the many things she liked about him. He was so layered, interesant, funny, kind...

“What about Nightshadow?” the wizard supply.

“What?” she had to focus.

“For name, Nightshadow!” he finished with a dramatic twirl of the hand

“That sounds like a cosmetic.”

“mmmm yes, i suppose"

In the end they didn't chose a name that night. In fact they spend many days in the same fashion.

The little one had recovered from his after birth experience quite quickly, he just had a few sniffles in the day after his hatching but fortunately it never developed into a cold. Belle wasn't really sure if the dragon could have a cold, but she was sure it was better to be safe than sorry. She had taken to dress the little one.

It was a funny sight to see the little dragon, that was not longer than a forearm, investigating his surrounding in the great hall sporting a red scarf which was longer than him.

It served a double purpose, it keeped the youngling warm and the color of the scarf make sure that he was easy to spot. Not that he wandered far from his parents, the little one make sure to had at last one of them in sight all the time. He started to whine pitiful when they were not.

Rumple and Belle were that afternoon drinking tea in the great hall besides the fireplace trying to finally come up with a name. The dragon had tired of investigate the world around him and was dozing in the carpet beside them.

"How about Niflheim, The Brave” say the wizard looking at the lizard. 

“No, a more common name. That one is too complicated and put to much pressure in him”

“George?”

“He is a dragon, one of the most majestic creatures on earth.” Picking the lizard from his spot on the floor, she present him over for inspection “ It doesn't look like a George, look at his face!”

“His face?”

“Yes, you can see the name of the people in their face”

“You are telling me that my face looks like if my name is Rumpelstiltskin?”

“Yes, your nose especially” said Belle mockingly, and immediately had to muffler her laugh as she saw the big golden orbs of the wizard crossing trying to see his face to no avail

“Now you are just joking, right?”

“No, look at me, don't i look like a Belle?” Rumplestiltskin had to agree that she did looked like a Belle. She was the most beautiful person on earth. If she didn't looked like a Belle then nobody did. He preferred to skip saying that aloud to keep with the list.

“He looks like...” a dragon but tiny ”mmmm Rorrin?” they were quickly depeling the names, and Rumple had taken himself to invent new ones to his amusement and Belle growing annoyance.

“Rorrin? No.”

“Tad Cooper”

“That's not a real name!”

“Yes it is. And it quite suits him”

“That´s it i am naming him, after all i´m his mama he is…..Gideon!”

“Gideon?!”

“Yes, like the hero in “His handsome hero” answered the blue eye beauty hugging close the chirping drag.. Gideon. It was a heart warming sight.

“Thank god he is a dragon and not a real child, or the kids in the village will had mocked him for the rest of his life!” he couldn't help but tease.

“Shut up Rumple!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	6. Bonding time with papa! Cut those anxiety issues from bud

_STEP 14:_ _Bonding time with papa! Cut those anxiety issues from bud._

 

The little menace started to cling himself exclusive to Belle in the beginning of the third month and had taken to whine pitiful when she was not on sight. Anxiety issues the book said: _“some younglings take to their mother near the third month and become distressed when not in her presence.”_

AKA mama's boys.

“It is a step” Belle said “he will come back to normal in a few weeks” He didn't knew why she had to clarified that, it wasn't as if he was sulking for the lack of attention on the lizard side.

To make the stage pass more quickly, she insisted he had to had more bonding time with the winged menace without her in the room.

“He is your son too” said the maid getting out a little winged lizard from among her cloths, really where were she keeping the creature?, and placing him in the table of his workroom, just in front of him.

His complains about that thing not being his son, he would know!, and the pitiful cries of the scaled creature crying for his mama fall into deaf ears as Belle retreated promising lunch soon, closing the door firmly behind her.

Immediately the cries reached a high pitched quality that he and unfortunately some dogs could hear, probably. They were made to make him go insane, he was sure, more than the Dark curse had affected his brain after all this years.

The wretched creature obviously missed Belle. Well that was to be expected, if he could travel across the castle in Belle`s shoulder, sleep in her room and nap in the brunette hair as he saw the dragon do in occasions, he would never let her go either. And no, he wasn´t jealous!

“Alright tike, mama will be back” Gods, he was catching the baby talk from Belle “We can...we can... i don't know...chat?”

The little thing looked at the door sadly but seemed to stop the whining now that he saw he was not alone. Taking the silence as an affirmation, Rumple began to talk to the dragon.

He started explaining the potion he was working on before he and Belle barged into his workroom, the things in the room, the deals he had made. The little drake had stoped whining and seemed interested in his words, it looked at him with his ruby eyes full of expectation for more information,

Almost absent minded he began to speak about Belle, how the maid and him had meet and welcome Gideon into their lives.

“Your mama was very worried about you, we really didn't knew much about raising younglings”

 _*mama?*_ a tiny voice asked

“Yes you mama didn't….Wait what?” did he hear wrong or the drake just...

 _*Mama! Where`s mama?*_ answered the voice, while the dragon looked around the room expecting Belle to appear out of thin air.

The dragon talked. The dragon could talk!

 _*Yes, i can talk. you believe me dumb?*_ Gideon had snark, Rumple respected that. Then again this was Belles and his child, it couldn't be any other way.

He had to show Belle!!! she couldn't lose their child first words.

Grabbing gently Gideon, he started to run down stairs, straight to the kitchen.

“BELLE!” he practically shouted.

Said Belle dropped the knife in surprise.

“Rumple you scared me, i almost lost a finger!” sensing her temper rising the wizard quickly supply.

“The dragon talked! he talked to me, asked about you!”

“of course he asked for me, that was about all this thing of spending time you two together alone”

“No, you don't understand! it talked!!! Not like chirping, but talking” He raise the dragon to his eye level “Say something”

 _*Hi papa*_ Gideon answered unsure of what to say.

“See!”

“See what? What are you talking about?” asked a confused Belle.

“He talked, didn't you hear him? he said “hi papa”!”

“He had always talked! it´s difficult to quiet him in fact. Very curious thing, he is always making question about everything”

“No... but, what? he hadn't talked before, at least not in front of me!”

“Yes he had, just the other morning you were besides us as we discussed about him not wanting breakfast” the blue eye beauty was very strict in their son´s diet.

“you talked to him, he didn't talked back!”

“yes he did”

“no he didn't!”

Deciding to steer away from a fight, she didn´t have the time, Belle picked up the book Maleficent gave them. Searching along the information she had already read.

“Here! _Around the second month the little on will began to use his mind to speak with their parents. At the beginning it may not be very clear, but as the time pases communication back and forth among the participant minds…_ "

“Minds? what do you mean minds” he made to grab the book, but with Gideon in his hands it was difficult.

Remembering Belle´s new way of reading, he put the winged lizard in his head and snatched up the book. Chirping happily Gideon rested in papa's head, he loved travelling like that, it made him feel tall.

“It´s not speak like talk, it´s like communicates to your mind like...like mind reading?” Quickly finishing the chapter, a surprised Rumple continue that logic “So if you knew this and it only communicate to minds, did you not through that maybe it was communicating to your mind?”

“well if you put it like that...” the maid began.

 _*It's difficult to talk to you. Your mind is more guarded. And sometimes there are other voices talking there*_ the little dragon supply

“oh, well it make sense. i suppose?”

“What makes sense?” the curious woman asked.

“He said my mind is more secure, i suppose because of my magic” he didn't wanted to reveal that the other dark ones lived, in a way, on his head to Belle ”so it difficult talk to me”

“well, that is solved. Now out the kitchen! your time alone together has not ended”

Deciding to spin instead of going back to the tower, he had much to reflect upon, he noted the little one was quiet again.

“Gideon?”

_*Yes, papa?*_

“So when unguarded, you can read my thoughts?”

 _*Yes papa*_ God lord! If Belle knew the nature of his thoughts...

_*Don't worry i didn't tell mama about them*_

The wizard felt his face flush. He will have to hide his thoughts about the tike`s mama better. He didn't want to corrupt the little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	7. Growing up i want to be like…

_STEP 29:_ _Growing up i want to be like…._

 

The sixth month took a curve from the weird to the bizarre. Baby dragons learned by example, something they had already figured out. Rumple soon learned that cursing, even in his mind, was something you didn't do near a dragon.

So when the step say that he was going to mimic one of his parent, usually the more intimidating and dominant one, in a future they didn't pay much attention and go on reading the other steps.

Gideon had a good example to follow, after all they had a golden, scaled, apparently out of a folk tale, predator lurking the halls of the castle. As such the dragon was obviously going to mimic Rumple.

Well, their dragon was not someone who liked to be obviously. Belle learned it one day entering the great hall, were her boys were expending time together.

“pssss, Rumple” whispered the maid

“mmm” he responded absent minded still spinning.

“Rumpel!” Belle insisted. Really of all the times to pretend nothing was happening.

“Yes?” the wizard continue.

“What is Gideon doing?” she asked in a low tone. She didn't want to disrupt the little dragon from his activities, she just didn't understand what he was doing

“He is cleaning”

“Cleaning?” the incredulity was clear in her voice. Rumple almost give himself away, but no yet, he wanted to enjoy this.

“Yes, he asked from a broom about half an hour ago”

“But why the cloth around his middle?”

“That's his dress” supply the sorcerer.

Upon further inspection Belle noted this was true. She didn't know what surprised her more the fact that Gideon was sweeping, or the fact that Rumple had magicked a mini dress, copy of Belle’s blue one, for him.

“But why?

”He entered the room this morning, since then he attempted to read near the fireplace, offered me tea a dozen of times” Belle make and adamant to stop him, but he continued “Dont worry i didn't let him near the tea set or anything that could be potentially harmful for him. Where was i?”

“Offered tea…?”

“Ah, yes. seated himself in the table batting his eyelids, and surrounded me asking about the history behind various objects” Rumple go on, clearly amused with the situation.

“That did not answered why…”

“Because he wanted to be like his mama! So now he started to sweep dressed in drag”

The look of astonishment that overcame her face send the old mage besides her into hysterical laughter. The noise finally make Gideon pay attention to his parents. Mama didn't seemed amused with whatever had tickle papa`s off.

“RUMPLE!! This is not laughing matter, what he is going to do when he grows up?!” Belle was angry, didn't he understood the consequences this could had to their baby's future? “This is supposed to help him to become an intimidating and dominant adult dragon not a maid!” she put her arms akimbo, furrowing her brow.

That look and tone usually make Rumple apologice, worried about retribution. The maid was not above of withdrawing his sweets. But the little dragon had approached them and, standing near to Belle, he mimicked his mama stance looking as annoyed as her.

A new laughing fit siced Rumple, he almost fall from his chair. Looking down Belle saw the source of it. Her lips twitched, Gideon continued to look at his papa indignant. She couldn't help herself! Soon she broken down in laughter too.

Gideon looked on. His parent were odd. Oh well, he needed to go to the library to read, he wanted to be as intelligent as mama!. well, seeing his parent continue to roll in laughter, as intelligent as she usually is.

With tears in his eyes and still chuckling they slowly calmed down.

“You should be proud deary, you are the dominant parent!” continued Rumple breathlessly.

It ashamed Belle to admit that it really pleased her how that sounded. It also make her think of other activities in which she could be the dominant parent. They were not very ladylike troughs.

Dragging herself to her full height she decided to departe. She needed to explain to her baby why affronting the world of dragon adulthood with only sweeping powers was not the best idea, as Rumple should had done in a beginning.

“Oh, and Rumple? I almost forgot, there's not going to be desert for you tonight” she smirked and leaved the room.

No wonder Gideon mimicked her, she was evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	8. Missing things? Your little one and his first hoard

_STEP 35:_ _Missing things? Your little one and his first hoard_

 

“Belle! have you seen my coat?” the wizard asked entering the library.

“Which one?” answered the beauty for behind her book

“The reddish leather one”

“Have you seen in your lab?” continued the maid without stopping her reading

“Yes, it's not there”

“In the great hall besides the wheel?”

“No” Rumple was reaching the end of his patience. He had an important deal, and he need that coat. It make him look more big and intimidating.

“In your room? I'm sure i can find Narnia in your placard” 

“It's not there”

“Narnia or the coat” Belle asked.

“The coat!”

“So Narnia it's…” she was mocking him now.

“Belle!” that was a little whining, come again “Dearie"

“Maybe Gideon have it” say the beauty finally closing her book.

“Gideon? why will he have ir?”

“He is in a hoarding step right now” explained the maid “he picks and hide thing around the house, and them when he believes it's safe he take them to one of his hoards. I keep finding them among the linen closets and the spaces between the bookshelves with all kind of things”

Standing up Belle lead him around the library, looking at every nook and corner. The came upon a chandelier, several spoons, one of belle's slippers, a few tea towels and one of Rumple's silk shirts.

“Great quantity of my spin tread it missing now that i think about” said Rumple looking at his shirt.

“I will return the items when i found them”

“But i need the coat now!” he pouted “how will i intimidate the peasants without that coat?”

“Use the scaled one” Belle responded. He looked well in it.

“But…”

“I founded it mighty intimidating when you came to make a deal with me!”

“Are you sure?” the wizard insisted.

“yes of course. That one is just in the great hall, i leave it clean there this same morning” 

Only it wasn't there anymore.

“What about the shirt and a scales vest?” Belle asked mockingly, Rumple just groaned. It was going to be difficult times.

* * *

 It was Rumple´s time to laugh when books started to go missing from the library sending Belle in a search party frenzy.

“I will return the items when i found them” he taunted the beauty with her own words from a few days prior, as it helped looking around for them.

The fulminating look that Belle shot his way send him into pearls of maniacal laugh. They didn't dured unfortunately since, opening a linen closet, a dozen of books falled on top of him.

* * *

The peak of the hoarding was reached a week later,

Belle was taking a warm bath trying to relax her nerves. A few of her books were still not found anywhere spite her best efforts. Rumple had resorted to ask Gideon, but the little dragon didn't remember all his hiding spots 

Sighing she decided it was time to get out of the water, only to find her towel missing. How did Gideon did that? he was't even in the room!

Getting out, and wetting the floor in the process, Belle opened the little closet were she leaved stocked towels. It was full of books!

Her books were here! She finally found them, they were with the towels the full time....except the towels were not there.

What to do now?. Belle was getting cold, and there seemed to be no solutions at hand, maybe she could dry with her cloths?

Trying to return towards the side of her bathtub and the clothes beside it , her feet slipped against the wet floor causing her to fall in the floor. Her surprised scream resounded across the castle.

Belle was checking she didn't had a worse injury than a sore bum when a cloud of smoke apearen in the room.

"Are you alright?! i head you, are you hurt!" It was Rumple, he closed the space and crouched besides her, checking there were no blood or broken bones.

"yes, yes i'm..." naked! Both seemed to became aware of her nude body at the same moment. If it weren't for her own mortification seeing Rumple look like a started deer would had been fun. 

The wizard disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving her cover in a bathrobe in its wake.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	9. We don't want spoiled brats! Setting boundaries.

STEP 48: We don't want spoiled brats! Setting boundaries.

“Why, I have no idea what you’re talking about” she stated, sounding hurt at his assumptions. But the wizard wasn’t fooled.

“i'm talking about the mess inside my tower” He had just returned from a short trip, that had nothing to do with the bath incident that they tacit decided to never discuss and forget - as if he could forgot such thing-, only to discover that his entirely workplace was in disarray.

His first trough were that a witch, there were many this days there outside, had forcefully entered in his tower. Checking the wards and for magic residues he found nothing, but his search was not an unsuccessful one. In one of the floor papers there was an ink footprint, a dragon footprint.

It was certainly not the first case in which Gideon had done something he was banned to do, but this had to come to an end here. If only Belle didn't denied or assumed herself the faults of others to protect the little sod that´s it.

“Maybe it was the wind?”

“I see. And the base broken in the hallway the other week?”

“i ehhh trip and accidentally hit it” it was reasonably, his maid was very clumsy, always falling. Pushing away images from "the incident" he continued.

“And the tangled gold thread …..” 

“ i tangled it!...when...when i sweep near the Spinning Wheel ”

“mmm so i suppose the teeth marks that appeared on the base of it were yours too?” that was a trick question, Rumple knew the little lizard had been changing teeth lately. That one had been a difficult and painful week for everyone involved, specially for Rumple's booths.

Belle just turned red, but it didn't seem near to give him answers.

“i know it was him Belle! where is Gideon? I understand that the tike had improved his impulse control, even if he still need a lot of work in this area. “ Belle seemed to resign herself. After all al Rumple just said was true.

“Children often test rules and limits but he should start developing a better understanding of the direct consequences of his behaviour. Gideon have an discernment of right from wrong. He understand that rules are for a reason and is time he understand the consequence of broke them” the wizard finished.

“What do you propose to deal with this?”

“As future prevention settling clear rules. I know we specked with him about them, but maybe if we write them down and keep them in sight so he would not forget them?”

“That seems wise, and for entering the tower?” the maid asked

“Nothing to grave, he is a good dragon. Most children get really involved in imaginative play and have difficulty paying attention unless you have their undivided attention, so i can't blame him or you for accidents. After all i should had close the door of the tower. It could be dangerous with a little one running around”

“What about time out? i remember my mother doing that for me once when i had a major tantrum or dropped thing in anger” ventured the maid.

“I believe is a good idea”

After finding Gideon, they sited together and remained him the rules. They asked what he through he had done wrong in consequence with them, and explained the danger of his actions as well as his punishment.

The drake was obviously remorseful, and after the time out he hugged his papa.

*I will not do this again papa, i'm sorry i was bad* the little voice sounded on verge of tears.

“I forgive you Gideon, just don't do it again alright” answer the mage returning the hug to steer away the sadness of the remorseful dragon.

It was a beautiful moment. Rumple was a fantastical and loving father, Belle now felt guilty of thinking he was going to be overly harsh or strict with their son. She looked them with a sense of deep longing.

Things had been awkward since "the incident" in the bathroom. She had to admit that not talking about it wasn't helping, The fact that he run away for a deal that wasn't in his plans -she knew, she keeps his agenda - didn't helped either. But she missed the previously closeness they had develop since the shared parenthood. Hell, since her fall from the ladder!

The crush she had develop for the wizard had reached ridiculous proportions, even Gideon was aware of her feelings for the mage. She had traded a full tray of sweets to keep the little dragon silent. He was as good dealer making as his papa.

Taking the risk she approached and joined the hug.

She felt Rumple froze and then relax, liberating one arm he opened bigger for her to settle better. They had come a long way from a deal that take her away from everything she knew to this new family she adored with passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	10. Feeling peckish? Its hunting time!

_ STEP 61: _ _ Feeling peckish? Its hunting time! _

 

Since his success in implementation of the unfunny, as he call it, boundaries Rumple had been more focused and active in his role of feathering the dragon. Expending more time with the little dragon and generally rough housing make wonderful changes in both of them.

Rumple seemed more happy and relaxed in general and Gideon, with the energy well expend, was less prone to mischief and slept more soundly at night.

Belle was glad they had come along so well.

It was just a few days ago when rumple reached her with the idea of a hunting trip.

“Its it time he learn how to haunt his own food like any dragon” He seemed so sure about it.

“Isn't he a little young to leant this now?” Belle for her part have her doubts

“the book says that:  _ since the eigth month the dragon is not a baby but a small sized kid and need to learn how to hunt in case he get separate from his parents for a while or in a more permanent way _ ”

“But he is not going to be separated from us!” insisted the maid to no avail

“It's just in case. He need to be self efficient to grow healthy”

“But what if…”

“It's in the book. Books are always right” he finished teasing.

That's how before the week ended they had talked to Gideon about the issue.  The little dragon was exited about the idea of going outside the castle.

* _We are going outside? wonderful! I already learned how to manage my fire, so there will be no accidents this time_ * he had gone out only once with mama about two months ago. 

In a beginning both his parents were scared strangers would see him and decided to hunt him, so decided to start close to home. After a short trip outside it became obvious that he was allergic to flowers. 

Rumple saw from his tower how Belle had to bring in the dragon quickly inside and rush outside with a bucket full of water.  A fire breathing dragon with a flower allergy and no experience managing his fire was not a laughing matter. trough Rumple did laugh a lot about it.

Seeing a determinate Rumple and a hopeful Gideon, Belle had no choice but to agree.

* * *

 

The early morning found them with Gideon in town marching towards the forest. Belle still wasn't sure about the idea so she decided to bring along the first aid kit and a picnic basket. 

“It's just in case” she assured seeing that Rumple wasn't amused by her lack of faith.

For his part Gideon was running along his parents, he had lately become too big and heavy to go around perched in their heads or shoulders, though not enough for the Wizard to pick him up when he wandered to far.  He was looking around, trying to take everything in with wonder in his eyes, much like Belle. 

The both of them were too curious. Rumple liked to look at the growing similarities between them with great fondness.  He had to admit there had been times when he had it's doubts about the idea of rising Gideon, but now he wouldn't change anything. It was an unique experience, much more with Belle by his side.

It truly felt like a family, a feel he had not had since Bae left and he never trough he will have again.  It was not time to get depressed, he had a sort of son who needed to learn how to haunt. He had a second chance.

To be sincere it has been ages since he last had to hunt on his own, since he was a peasant to be sincere. Sometimes money wasn't enough, so hunting small animals in the forest was the only choice, since the only domestic animals he had were two goats necessary for his trade. He never was very successful, but he did catch somethings.

How difficult could be now that he had more experience in life? After all he had met man with less than half a brain that were expected hunters.

He make appear all the necessities for a trap

“wait” he heard Belle behind him

“yes dearie?” he asked continuing his work

“Gideon is not going to be able to…

“appear material? i know, but it was more easy like this. When he grows he will remember to bring them”

“no, he isn't going to use those tools, that's not how animals hunt” alright Belle had a point.

“That´s fine. Plan two in action” say the wizard as a cloud of magic surrounded him. 

When it clear the tools were gone, and there was a golden eagle where Rumple used to be.  He was about to take flight when Belle interceded again.

“Gideon doesn't know how to fly yet, he is not going to be able to follow your lead like that” Belle 2 - Rumple 0. It wasn't really his fault, he knew so many things he sometimes just forgot some of them. 

Transforming again, a shabby brown haired wolf appeared now. This one caught the little dragon's attention instantly. 

Drawing close he first sniffed the air around Rumple, recognising his papa. He was soon eagerly following him around. 

What Rumple forgot Belle did not, there was nearly no animals in the dark forest. And those who did lived there could feel the magic that emanated in waves from the wizard, so they make sure to stay away. 

So Belle stayed behind since she couldn't hunt and was likely to show their position to other creatures, and started to look for a place for their picnic. 

Unfortunately leaving the maid behind hided more than helped.  The drake was ready to play so Rumple had to be careful not to loose him from sight in fear Gideon would get lost. That meant he couldn't pay the full of his attention in find  animals to start the lesson. 

So after hours of wandering Rumple had found nothing. Belle had settle in a meadow, displaying a blanked, and proceed to read until her boys return. And Gideon for his part had chased dead leaf flowing in the wind, stalked a tree, hunted down his own tail, and killed a few dandelions - Wrenched things always made his nose itch! - It was a good day for him.

* * *

 

The afternoon found all of them resting in the middle of a meadow sparred in Belle´s picnic blanket.

The hunting trip had been unsuccessful. Rumple had not managed to hunt anything, which leave him in a sulking state when it became obvious that they were going to use the basket Belle brought along. With a sigh he just relaxed into the blanket besides his family, at last it was a confortable place for relaxing.

For Belle the picnic was a perfect success. She congratulate herself in using this opportunity to spend time with her family. Resting her head in Rumple shoulder and with Gideon fast asleep besides his mama, the excitement of the day finally catching up with him, she couldn't be more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	11. Why wings? Up the skies where the clouds are

_ STEP 73: _ _ Why wings? Up the skies where the clouds are _

 

According tho the books, the little ones make their own experimentation in flying in the sixth month and eventually, around the ninth month, learned to fly alone. This happened in the same step as the mimic a parent, Dragon parent, step since they copy their flying form as well. 

At first Rumple and Belle through that maybe he was going to start without any intervention on their part. So they decided to wait. Gideon was now eleven months, and it was high time for him to fly, but not having any example he keep to the earth. 

Rumple still hadn't recovered from the fiasco of the hunting trip. So Belle decided to take the task in her own hands.

She started by reading all the book she could find of the mechanics of the birds flying technique. From there Belle designed a course that will teach Gideon how to fly, hopefully, in a safe environment. 

Now she just needed to find the necessary materials, the drake and begin.

* * *

 

A few hours later Belle was ready to start.

She had carefully remove all the items that could be broken from the library and picked an eclectic collection of cushions from all the castle. Putting them side by side she made sure that, were Gideon to fall from the ceiling, he was not going to be hurt for the cushions were going to catch him in case she didn't get there before.

Calling Gideon the beauty finished the final details of her plan.

The last item she collected was a part of the curtain she had taken down on the great hall.  Putting it over her shoulder, she tied the lower extremes of it around her middle and the upper extremes around her wrists. In that way they looked like wings.

_ *You called mama?* _ asked Gideon from the door, looking curious at the usually arrange library  _ *Are we going to find a new nest?* _

“No sweety, you are going to learn how to fly today!” Belle proceed to stand up on the couch “Come here, you are going to mimic my movements”

* _I’m not sure about this…_ *

“Well we never going to know if we not try, come on”

Gideon obeyed his mother, she was after all always right, or so papa say. Standing up in the couch besides her he turned his ruby eyes to her, waiting for further instruction.

“Very well, now bend your knees, eeeh lower legs like this” and she proceeded to show him the movement. Waiting a second to see that he followed her lead she continued “Now bat your wings like this, i know this are my arms but you use your wings ok? just up and down like this”

She started to bat her make believe wings to show her point.

“And when you feel ready you jump up, and fly... try to keep in the air as long as you can. Don’t worry about falling, the cushions will catch you and mama is here to make sure you don't get hurt”

Seeing Gideon reluctance to jump from the couch, she made all the steps again and jumped. It turned up the cushions were well enough for the little dragon, he was the size of a medium dog by now, but not for Belle.

The fall drawn out all the air in her lungs and the beauty passed out.

* * *

*PAPA!!!* Gideon flayed clumsily and screaming frantically into his tower *PAPA QUICKLY COME!!!*

Rumple, who was working on a delicate potion at the moment, nearly blow out all the tower in surprise. disappearing the remains of said potion, he was about to berate the dragon when he saw him

"Gideon! “ the anger quickly leaved the wizard  “You are flying!” Way to point out the obvious, really who was he? Prince Charming? The dragon didn't seemed happy however. In fact the little one seemed on the edge of tears

*PAPA!! MAMA FELL AND SHE DOESN'T WAKE UP* 

"Where?!" all the alarms in Rumple head were ringing

*On the library!* 

As soon as the Gideon say that the wizard was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I will update all the history today :)


	12. Self doubt: sometimes you need to accept help

_She was fine, she was fine, she was fin, she was fine._  Rumple repeated like a mantra.

He never wanted to be as scared as he had been when he found the unmoving and pale Belle in the floor of the library again. She looked dead, only the small raising and falling of her chest give away the fact she was breathing.

Checking her form, and noting she had no broken bones, he deemed secure to move her. Picking her bride stile, he carry her to her bed.

Transfiguring her dress in a nightdress, he gently laid her in bed, covering her in piles of blankets. He disappeared and quickly reappeared again with a flask full a salve to fix the only damage he could find: a bump the size of an egg on a side of her head.

Once he did all he could do, and without any sign that Belle was going to wake up soon, the worried and tired wizard drag a chair close to the bed to keep watch in his maid.

After a while on watch, the wizard hear a muffle sob.

At the beginning he through Belle had finally awoke, but a quick check showed this wasn't true. Scanning the room, he found a crying Gideon near the door.

Damn, how could he had forgotten the dragon! Belle would have his head when she wake up, what kind of father was him?

"Son come here" say the wizard opening his arms to the little one.

The dragon continued to stand by the door making no movement to get near him. He was crying in earnest now. Rumple got up and approached Gideon, but the little on just took fly and perched himself on a protruding part of the moulding, out of his reach.

* _I'm sorry, she wanted to tech me how to fly! i didn't meant this to happen_ * he say between sobs

"This is not your fault son, accident sometimes happen" reassured the wizard "come down here"

* _yes it is, if i had been brave, mama would had not fell and everything would be alright_ *

"Mama will be alright. she just need rest" 

Gideon made no movement to come down, but he stooped crying when both heard a groan. Looking at the bed show them that Belle had awoke.

* * *

Belle wake up disoriented, raising her head a killing headache prevented her to move much. She closed her eyes felling dizzy.

“you are awake Belle?" she would had recognise that voice anywhere, even if it was now more low pitched and soft.

“Rumple? what happened? where i am?” the maid asked.

“In your room. You fell remember? you had a concussion. I fixed it but needed you awake to drink the headache potion”

Sitting beside her he gently lifted her head, drawing a lab tube to her lips. Belle drunk the potion making a face but without seconds doubt. It marvelled Rumple how readily she was to trust him.

"Do you want water?" he continued shyly.

She nod, felling the effect of the potion already washing over her and erasing her headache. Opening her eyes again she saw Rumple by her side with a glass of water at hand.

Slowly sitting up she smiled at him while accepting the glass. The water washed away the nasty taste of the potion.

"How do you feel?”

"Much better already" turning around she noted Gideon perched upon the dent of the door, near the ceiling. How did he...He could fly!

"He learned to fly!" a smile broke on her face..

“He did, can you believe it?” she grabbed his hand. Her eyes looked damp, obviously moved by her little dragon

“Our son grows so fast! We did a great job” 

She could note on his face the moment his humor suddenly changed. Taking his hand away from hers the wizard questioned

"What did you though you were doing exactly?" he sounded serious and angry, Belle didn't really understood why.

 "What do you mean?" 

"You could had broke your neck with your ridiculous idea!"

“Sorry, did you have one better?” she was pissed. Belle had taken so much time and effort in her plan and it had worked.

“I could had transform in some kind of bird and teach him?” asked Rumple.

“You...why didn't you tell me that before i started this "ridiculous idea"?" Belle had taken so much time and effort in her plan and it had worked.

Alright, she hadn't planned on hurting herself, but she already felt stupid enough without Rumple pointing it out

“I didn't know you had decided on teaching him yourself!”

“Well now you know, and guess what? it worked or are you implying that i am not capable of do this myself?!”

“Oh sorry you are alright it worked, and so marvellous that you decided to knock yourself out all afternoon to celebrate!”

“This is coming from someone who couldn't tech him to hunt” That hurt him. Belle was too angry to note this however.

“Maybe you should use that stupid disguise to teach him to hunt yourself and then celebrate getting caught by another predator!”

“Maybe i would" she answered ignoring the last part, deep down she knew he was right but she was to stubborn to admit it "I would probably make a better job!”

“Well be my guest! Or even better you could call your fiance, wasn't he a master hunter or something?!” They were so engrossed in their fight, none of them noted the little dragon flying away from the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to come! I will update all the history today :)


	13. Reassurances: we all need a loving family

Rumple was beyond angry at this point, he didn't care if he hurt Belle as much as she had hurt him.

"Even then you and that idiot didn't need me to recure your kingdom before" he continued

“It was my choice to come here!” Belle couldn't believe he was mocking her great sacrifice.

“So much of a choice, will you had let them die? Would you be here if i had nothing to offer to you in exchange?” the wizard pushed

“Whats the point of thinking what if’s? things would not be different..."

“You wouldn't, that's the answer!" he interrupted "Nobody i love ever does! They all leave me sooner or later, all of them. My parents, my first love, even my son! At some point you and Gideon will figure out you are better without me and will leave!” Belle felt all her frustration melt.

It still didn't make right all the things he had say to her, but she understood now. He was scared, he loved them and was scared of losing them, and Belle near death experience - at last in his mind - brough fort all this discussion.

“Of course w will not we love you!” she graved his hand “Both Gideon and i love you very much, we will never leave you!”

“And yet you almost kill yourself instad of accepting my help!” he sounded so hurt and lost.

“I..i thought i had taken all precautions. Accidents sometimes just happens!”

The echo of the conversation he had with Gideon a few moment latter bring him to clarity. They were fighting in front of their son, and the tike already felt guilty enough as it was.

Looking up he noted the dragon were nowhere to be found

“Belle! Gideon is not here” the dread filled Rumple

“What?” she quickly scanned the room “Where is him?”

“I don't know, before you wake up he was feeling guilty, said everything was his fault”

“and you didn't put him out of such error!” Belle was becoming basilisk again, this time with reason.

“Look there is no time, i have to find

"Something stupid? you don't think he may...oh my god what if he runs away?!” Belle got up from bed with a start. Graving her shoulders 

"There were open windows big enough for him to fly out" Belle paled, Shit he had to say to Belle such! but at the same time he knew what she was going to say next

“I'm coming with you” she made a motion to go to the door but he stopped her again

"Belle..."

"I need to find him" the frantic mother didn't let him speak.

"BELLE! Don't be dramatic!" grand coming from him "I knew something like this could happen at some point so i reinforced the wards to alert me if try to cross them. He is not able to leave the dark castle without one of us, i just need to find were he is inside the castle"

This calmed Belle half a second, There were still things inside the castle that could harm him.

"we still need to find him!"

"You are going to stay just where you are! i will not having you out of the bed after such an injury" he insisted.

"Nobody decides my fate but me! i'm searching for him you whatever you want it or not!" the mother was determinate.

In the end he relented. Finding Gideon was not hard. The little one was not used to fly yet and the emotional drain of the day had let him exhausted, so he could not be far. Besides Rumple had magic, a searching spell took time, but it was not so much time as looking for the dragon in a big castle without any clue of where to start.

When they found Gideon the little was perched on top of a ceiling chandelier, out of reach. The little one perked up when he saw his mama well and about, but he refused to come down.

They explained how adults sometimes fight, and how much they loved him and nothing of this was his fault just an accident and a misunderstanding. The Dragon look impervious but he didn't came down.

He looked serious, and Rumple couldn't help but notice that, will in the room he seemed sad and guilty, now he just looked serious.

* _I will come down with one condition_ * he speak to them both 

"Sure whatever son" Rumple should had know better than to promise thing without knowing the price.

* _You will stop this and confess you love each other!_ * 

Well, shit.

* * *

Gideon will be the first to tell you that his parent were loving and well meaning. They had loved, raised, feed him, and cared for him since he had hatched and they were his.

Yes little Gideon loved his parent dearly, but they could be so odd.

He hadn't been put off by the fact that his parents weren't as pretty as him, albeit dad had pretty if not very functional scales. That they had no wings, that they used odd pieces of others animals skin and fur to cover, that they live off on small quantities of food.... and were altogether not as normal as him.

But something he didn't understood was the strange fact that his parent did not share a nest like he did with mama. Why papa wasn't there to share the warm a protect the nest like mama did?

It wasn't that papa didn't care for mama's and his safety, he had seen dad protect both of them furiously. It wasn't that mama was angry with him and decide to kick him out the nest, she always spoke fondly of dad when he wasn't around and looked at him even more fondly when he was in the room. Today's event just proved this.

Further investigation in the matter, and prodding inside their mind when they were distracted proved they were unbond. Why they were unbond?! How could that had happened? Was he a love child? Not that there was something wrong with it. But the shock! his parent unbond.

Gideon knew they were crazy about each other! really he saw some things inside their head he wished he could bleach from his own. More in mom's than dad's, but that just puzzle him more.

Today was the last straw, really, how long were they going to danced around each other in a seemingly endless courting ritual?

They shared a kid and they courted like unbound younglings all the time! They should finally bond and stop being difficult.

The little dragon decided that if none of them take the final step to bond he was going to push them until one did.

* _You will stop this and confess you love each other!_ * that is! this ends now.

"What?!" "Gideon get down here you are going to hurt yourself" his parent answered. He wasn't surprised, he knew they were going to denied all the time they could. That's fine, he didn't need to be anywhere anytime soon.

He settle down and waited.

* * *

They were there for a long while, promises, treats and puppy eyes didn't seem to work in the dragon. He was determinate to wait for them to confess their undying love, or something.

Rumple looked at Belle, she was still trying with treats. She looked tired.

"If you don't come down before i count to ten, God help me Gideon! you are going to be in time out until winter!" say the maid in her more stern voice.

"Belle, this is not going to work. He is not going to come down until we comply" the resigned wizard supply.

The beauty looked at him and blushed. What the hell! this was his second, and probably only, chance to have a family. Besides Belle had say that they loved him before. Graving both her hands, and looking deeply into her eyes, Rumple bide himself to be brave.

"Sweetheart i love you. You are the most brave, kind and wonderful person i had ever meet. And if it weren't for you i probably wouldn't have such an amazing son, even if he is a pain in the behind sometimes" he heard the dragon snort from up. 

* _Finally! now kiss_ * prodded the dragon

"Wait a minute! you didn't say anything about ki...." Belle´s mouth catching his muffle the rest of the word. He wasn't going to complain!

Bringing her closer, he kissed her back voraciously.

* * *

 

Gideon saw his parents kiss from the top of a cornice and smirked for himself. His brilliant plan had finally worked! If he had hands he would we rubbing them together.

As the kiss became more frenetic he decided to intervine as soon as possible. He wanted siblings in a future, but gross.

* _Fine i coming down now_ * none of them seemed to pay any mind to him. That were parent for you one moment they didn't leave you in peace and in the other they didn't pay attention to you at all. Oh well, Gideon could survive one night on his own, he was a big boy, mama said so!

For the way those two were goig at it was better to leave mama's nest free tonight.

Flying to his secret hoard, mama couldn't find this one yet!, he landed in papa's coat. It was the pretty one with scales that dad liked to use. He had used many other rags to make it more paddy and establish his own nest.

Turning around in his temporary in it for a more comfy position, he congratulate himself again for his victory.

* * *

 

In Belle´s chamber later that night Rumple laid awake catching his breath. He felt the mai...his Belle smiling against his chest.

This last hour had to be a dream. He really didn't know what to think. The little drake was not only not hurt, but had tried - and succeed - to settle up!

It almost make him feel bad for the punishment he was certainly going to receive from his mama tomorrow. Almost.

“So….you are not going to leave me?" He could not help to ask again.

“I love you rumple, i don't just say so for Gideon" She kissed her way up his chess towards his ear, reaching up to run her hand trough his hair "i'm never going to leave you, you are stuck with me...besides, What about Gideon?”

“What about him?” he was a little dazed from their previous eeeeh activities. Still it didn´t stop him to came back to attention again.

Belle continued to speak with an impish lite that delate she was teasing him

"How would his parent divorce going to affect him? emotionally you know. And if we still do it, how are we going to split his custody?”

“I will have to pay child support to you?” he teased back.

Belle laugh was muffle as he kissed her again.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved to write this! Thank for reading and Happy RCIJ day!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time i work with Dragons and my muse wanted something very different to what i wanted.  
> At first i ignore her, and all the stories i writed started well and ended very very angsty. Dead, war curses, prisons, and at one point i even kill Rum which, no just NO.  
> So i decided to listen to my muse and this came out, i hope you like it.


End file.
